


Simulation

by Radiose



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, 科幻au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *flo con 无料。无料顺利发完了，谢谢被我强塞的各位不嫌弃。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 5





	Simulation

**Author's Note:**

> *flo con 无料。无料顺利发完了，谢谢被我强塞的各位不嫌弃。

0  
Mikele接到一个邀请，来自他设计的第一个戴森球城市。今年是第一批殖民者到达二十周年，市民理事会组织了一系列庆祝活动，理所当然地邀请了她的设计者和建设者们。  
作为庆典的一部分，博物馆举办了一个来自古老地球的展览。展品都来自大约两百年前的地球，也就是公元2000年前后。Laurent，负责展览的历史学家对这群人解释道。大家嗯嗯地应着，点头。  
“那么，下一件展品。手机。”Laurent说，“一种通讯设备。”  
众人盯着那长方体的漆黑表面。  
“它怎么工作？”有人好奇地问道。  
“我们无法持续给它供能，所以没法实际展示它，但我们把数据取出来了。如果你能使用它的话，看起来是这个样子的。”他在旁边的全息屏上点了一下，手机的界面显示了出来。  
“他们用这种设备互相交流，用语音或者文字，有时候也通过视频。”  
“听起来跟我们的通讯器差不多。”  
“毕竟人类的交流方式没有变化。他们有时候也会用图像或者视频形式记录自己的生活。这点跟我们现在也差不多，只是他们还没有全息影像。”Laurent说着点开了一个界面，放出了一段视频。  
镜头对准一排琴键。Mikele好奇地往前凑了凑，之前他都兴趣不大地缀在队尾。  
Mikele喜欢音乐，但这也是他头一次看见人用古钢琴。这个时代几乎一切都可以用全息影像模拟，已经很少有人用真实的乐器了。只见一双骨节分明的手放上去，开始弹奏。  
开头的几个和弦过去后，他开始歌唱。  
“Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger' now he's dead  
……”  
他只唱了很短的一段，就俯下身子掐掉了视频。半长的棕色头发垂下来遮住了他的脸。但Mikele敏锐地从发丝中间看见了他蜜糖般的棕色眼睛。那双眼睛温柔又甜蜜，却又闪着点狡黠的光。  
Mikele看得入迷，原本缓慢移动的脚步渐渐停顿。  
屏幕上跳转到了下一段视频。是晚上拍的，像素很低，音质也很差，拍摄的手还不停晃来晃去。拍的似乎是个渡口，只有几盏路灯亮着，漆黑的水面反射着微弱的光。一群人挤在一起，最前面有个人站得高高的，带领着大家一起高声歌唱。还是刚才的《Bohemian Rhapsody》，其实并不适合所有人，唱到高音部分歌声七零八落，但高昂的情绪通过那质量低劣的视频传到了Mikele心里。  
Mikele试着放大了那个视频，看清了那个人影——还是刚才唱歌的棕发男人。他和之前的视频里的样子判若两人，但眼里的光却别无二致。  
Mikele抬起头看了看四周，旅行团已经走远，整个展厅的人都集中在另一头。他掏出自己的通讯器按了按，飞快地黑进了博物馆的存储系统，把那台通讯器，不对，“手机”里的数据不分青红皂白全部拷走了。  
他也不知道自己为什么这么做，他只是想看到更多，更多的这个男人，更多的视频……或者随便什么东西。  
而且，不管怎么说，去他的，他设计了这个地方。

1  
原本只是出于脑子里的一闪念，Mikele才把那些碎片做成了这个全息模拟场景。现在他却在模拟室外犹豫不前。很少有人会尝试这么庞大的模拟，通常都只是一个或几个连贯的场景。  
他看过那几十个视频，多半是Florent——是的，他知道他的名字了——在酒吧唱歌，或是在他的房间里唱歌，再加上那些照片和纷杂的信息，Mikele并不知道自己做出了个什么来。  
他深呼吸了几口，还是推门进去了。最糟不过是一个糟糕得令人发笑的场景，他退出就是了。  
一瞬间他置身于一间昏暗的酒吧，一束聚光灯打在舞台的歌手身上。Mikele看过去，Florent抱着吉他独自坐在上面，唱着什么。调子很耳熟，他依稀分辨出是《La Vie En Rose》。他无声地笑了笑，坐到吧台边，点了一杯酒。  
过了一会Florent下了舞台，酒保低声与他交谈了几句，递给他一个杯子。而Florent向Mikele走来，对他露出一个有些羞涩的笑：“谢谢。”他举起手里的杯子，像是生怕Mikele不知道他在说些什么似的。  
Mikele确实懵逼了几秒，但立刻决定顺着这个剧情走下去。  
“不客气。”他说，接着绞尽脑汁寻找下一句话，这可比交互式游戏难多了，“您唱得很棒。”  
“谢谢。”Florent回答，“那首歌是观众点的。说实话，您也想点歌的话可不需要这个。”他拿起酒杯喝了一口，惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
Mikele被他的反应逗笑了：“第一次喝old fashioned？  
Florent点点头：“您想听什么？我下一首就唱。”  
Mikele反问他：“您喜欢什么？”  
Florent犹豫了一下：“Queen。但还是请您点歌吧。”  
“您知道Pantera吗？”  
“当然！我也喜欢他们。那么……《Cowboys From Hell》？”  
Mikele点点头。  
Florent站起身：“我该回去了。很高兴认识您……？”  
“Mikele。”  
“我叫Florent。”说着他伸出手。Mikele没有多思考就握了上去，那一瞬间他愣住了。他过于沉浸其中，忘了这不是现实世界。他的手悬于一片虚空中，Florent的手闪烁了几下，晃出一片不和谐的杂光，在他手掌边缘映出奇异的红色和绿色光斑。  
在被唤醒的瞬间，他感到一种怅然若失。有那么一瞬间，他甚至想要亲吻那双嘴唇，尝尝同样的酒液会不会有所不同。  
Florent当然一无所觉，转身回了后台。  
Mikele在他身后发愣。  
“结束模拟。”随着Florent的身影消失于黑暗中，Mikele说道。

2  
“我觉得我恋爱了。”Mikele给Maeva发消息。  
对方立刻就回复了，在扣掉不同星系间的通信延迟和她可能震惊地尖叫的几十秒之后。  
“什么？谁？什么时候？在哪？”  
Mikele简略地把Florent的事情讲了讲。Maeva的回复很是委婉：“你梦醒了吗？”  
“醒了！”他很委屈地回复。  
“你把这些场景都过一遍。你也知道全息模拟不会产生新东西的。也许新鲜劲过了之后你的感觉就不一样了呢？”  
Mikele觉得不会，但他还是再次打开了模拟室的门——他想他的歌手了呀。

3  
Mikele有时会思考自己都在Florent的经历中代替了多少人的位置，这些人对他而言都意味着什么。到目前为止他们的见面都在酒吧里，他已经同他喝过酒，去过所谓的后台的小得可怜的休息室，甚至跟他一起在打烊后的舞台上唱过歌。  
但Florent问他要不要一起上台表演的时候他还是吃了一惊。  
“来嘛，Mikele。我真的很想和你一起唱歌，在台上，在所有人面前。”  
Mikele看着他诚挚的眼睛在射灯下闪闪发亮，鬼使神差地点了头。头一次，他对于Florent真实的人生感到有些嫉妒，他带着这样的表情邀请的又是谁呢？  
他感到隐约心碎，但正因如此，他更要唱完这首歌。

Mikele上台时观众席传来稀稀拉拉的掌声。他也带上了吉他，和Florent站在舞台两侧。  
“Here come old flattop  
He come Grooving up slowly"  
他侧头看Florent，Florent也望着他，带着微微的笑意。  
Mikele情不自禁也傻笑起来。他突然玩心大起，像Florent使了一个眼色，唱出“Come together”之后顿了一下。Florent反应飞快地接上了“right now”，Mikele轻巧地又接回去：“over me。”  
唱到最后，他们走到舞台中间，默契地击了个掌，才一起向台下鞠躬。

休息室里，Florent一直不时瞥Mikele一眼，磨磨蹭蹭的，直到Mikele把复杂的眼妆卸完，他也没说出一个字。  
“你怎么了？”Mikele终于憋不住问他。  
Florent又支吾了一会，才说：“我要走了。”  
“……？”Mikele有种预感，他的这段旅程快要结束了。  
他接着说：“我要回法国了，有一个音乐剧的试镜邀请。我可能会回来，也可能不会。但不管怎么说，很高兴认识你。”  
Mikele的预感越来越强烈，他张开双臂，把Florent抱进怀里。那并没有实感，他臂弯里不过是一团空气。  
他的脸在Florent肩膀的位置。他看不见Florent的表情，那意味着Florent也看不见他的。他只能看到Florent的背与他的手接触的地方开始闪烁，带着奇异的红绿色，像台坏掉的显示器。  
Mikele闭上眼睛，他似乎听见Florent又哼起了《Come Together》的调子。  
“Come together right now over me……”

4  
最后一个音符落下，时钟摆到十二点，一切魔法都不复存在。  
Mikele睁开眼睛，臂弯里空空荡荡，惨白的灯光照在空无一物的房间里。  
那些数据只能带他到这了，Florent之后的人生对他来说是一团迷雾。

“后来呢？”Maeva追问道。他们在另一颗星球相会，透过居住区的穹顶可以看见它的三个卫星悬在天边。  
“后来他拿到了那个音乐剧的角色。那部音乐剧一度很受欢迎，那之后他就作为歌手活动了。”Mikele调出一张图，“这是我能找到的最清晰的一张图了。”  
两个英俊男人身着戏服，在舞台上背靠背站着，一个深棕色头发，一个金发，后面围着一圈演员。  
Mikele伸出手指，戳了戳深棕发男人的脸。全息影像受到干扰，闪烁了起来，映出重影，又随着他的手指划过而恢复平静。  
Maeva问的并不是这个，但她没有追问，只是长长地叹了口气。

5  
Mikele打开模拟室的门，在吧台前坐下，向酒保要了一杯old fashioned。  
酒吧里回荡着《La Vie En Rose》。Mikele调整了一下坐姿，知道歌手下台后会来找他搭话。  
他准备好了。

FIN


End file.
